Happy Valentine's Day
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Josh Hutcherson surprises Jennifer Lawrence for Valentine's Day. Smut ensues.


**This was a force that could not be reckoned with. I usually don't write RPF because I try to be as least creepy as I can possibly be and I usually fail. So don't judge me too hard. I'm just bullshitting with this fic so it's a WORK OF FICTION. I don't know Jennifer or Josh and love them both dearly and respect their privacy. God please don't strike me down for this. Anyways, this is a smutty one shot. I was thinking about Jennifer and Josh and valentine's day and I just got a lot of feelings okay? So this thing was birthed. All mistakes are mine and there probably ARE some so I apologize for that as well. Oh god, I'm just sorry.**

Jennifer dug her spoon into a container of Ben and Jerry's, shoveling out a huge dollop of the ice cream before holding it up to examine the creamy goodness on the spoon.

"So good," Jen muttered before her mouth enveloped the spoon and she hummed her approval as the ice cream slid down her throat. She was halfway through the container, but she couldn't find herself to give a fuck seeing as she had the morning and afternoon off and here she was, laying up in a hotel room in Atlanta on Valentine's day eating Ben and Jerry's by herself.

"Who needs boys, Right?" She muttered as she dug the spoon back down into the ice cream. "Fuck 'em." She took another bite, closing her eyes as she savored the chocolatey flavor that assaulted her tongue.

"Ben and Jerry. The only two dudes I fuckin' need." Jen muttered just as she was about to go in for another bite. As if the universe had heard her, and just to prove her wrong, her phone began to buzz beside her on the bed and Jennifer jumped, dropping her spoon down on to the clean white, sheets.

"God damnit," she muttered as she hit send and placed the phone to her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, too." The voice and the chuckle that followed caused her stomach to flop and she gripped the phone tighter, sitting the container of half eaten ice cream on the bedside table, forgotten.

Josh.

"Josh, hey, sorry. You fuckin' scared me." She breathed into the phone, couldn't get the receiving end closer to ear, closer to her. She needed to be close to him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "what are you up to?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she hadn't heard from him in days, maybe longer, and now he was calling to ask 'what she's up to'?

"It's valentine's day, what the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm eating Ben and Jerry's alone in my hotel." She looked up at the tv that she remembered was on, "watching reruns of Honey Booboo. I am officially the worst."

The line was silent and Jennifer had to check her phone to make sure the line hadn't gone dead. "Josh?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here. I just really missed your voice." He paused and she couldn't help the smile that erupted across her face, "I love your voice."

Jen's heart was in her throat, "I miss YOU. Fuck, I miss you."

"Open the door."

Jennifer's eye's widened before shooting across the room to the closed door, "What?" She squeaked, actually fucking squeaked.

"Did I stutter, Lawrence?" Josh laughed, his voice softening, "Open the door, Jennifer."

Jennifer threw the sheets off her body, flinging the forgotten fallen spoon onto the floor on the side of the bed, before pulling on sweat pants (just in case), and walked to the door.

"Joshua Hutcherson if you are fucking with me I swear to god I will fucking-" she swung open the door and there he was. Holding an open pizza box with the fucking pepperonis aligned to say 'Be Mine' on the pizza.

His lips curved up into that sexy smirk she loved, "surprise."

She dropped her phone, along with her jaw. "How did you?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly, "oh, ya know, I KNOW people." She just stared at him, not believing this was happening. "Well are you going to let me in or what?"

Jen shook her head, opening the door wider, "Of course, get your ass in here."

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Josh sat the pizza down and Jennifer grabbed him by the shirt and aggressively shoved him on the bed, straddling him.

Their mouths clashed together, Jennifer's tongue being the first to sweep out and over Josh's bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Her hips swayed on top of him and it wasn't long before she could feel the bulge beneath his jeans. This is what she needed, this is what she missed.

When they pulled away for air, Josh gasped, "What about the pizza?" Jen looked down at him, knitting her eyebrows together as her arms snaked around his shoulders, her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are you really fucking thinking about the pizza right now?" She ground her hips against his obvious erection, knowing damn well he didn't give a fuck about the pizza. His eyes crossed.

"N-no. I was just... Trying to be polite. I wanted you to have... A good Valentine's day." Josh grunted, his dick straining against the denim of his jeans.

She softened, her fingers moved to run along the side of his face, her eyes searching his, "Hey, I am. Just you being here..." She trailed off, closing the space between them, letting her mouth say the words she couldn't as her tongue found his again.

She pushed off of him suddenly, moving down the length of the bed. Josh was about to protest before her fingers found his zipper. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside and all Josh could do was fucking whimper.

He was so hard for her, so fucking hard and it always amazed Jennifer how heavy he felt in her palm. She would never get used to the size of him. She used the hand that wasn't holding his dick to help move his pants down over his ass, giving her more room to work him. It's been awhile so she knew he wasn't going to last long, so she'd work him fast and hard with her mouth and then let him fuck her later.

Her thumb circled his engorged tip and his head landed with a thud against the bed, his hips raised and searching for her. "God I've missed this," Jennifer spoke, her voice huskier than usual, as she began to move her hand down his length before gripping him at the base of his erection.

"M-me too, me too," Josh pushed himself up on his elbows so he could watch her, her eyes meeting him before her tongue circled him as her hand pumped him.

"Fuck, Jenn."

She squeezed the base of his cock as her tongue slid across the slit of his dick, licking up the precum that was there and she moaned, "I fucking love the way you taste."

He couldn't say anything, just thrusted up at her lightly was was rewarded with her pushing his hips down as her mouth closed around him, his dick disappearing inch by inch into her mouth until it hit he back of her throat and she paused, her tongue lavishing the underside of his dick as she adjusted to his length being in her mouth.

After a few seconds, she began to move, running her free hand up and down the length of his thigh while the other pumped what little bit of him she couldn't take into her mouth. She was the fucking queen of multitasking.

She hummed around his length and Josh wove his fingers in her short hair, pulling her close to him.

Jennifer loved when he got forceful with her, loved when he would start fucking her mouth. She wished he could deep throat him, but her stupid gag reflex was too sensitive. He began pumping into her, her hot, wet mouth causing him to go rigid and he knew he was close. Jennifer's hand that had been playing on his thigh was now cupping his balls and his hand flew from the back of her head to cup her chin, trying to coax her off his dick. "Jenn-" he choked, squeezing his eyes shut to ward off his orgasm, "fuck, I'm going to come. Stop-" she swatted his hands away, sucking him harder, her cheeks hollow as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Her hand shot up his abdomen, taking his tshirt with his, bunching it up so she could feel him as she took him as far as she could go again, humming against him and he fucking lost it. "Oh god, oh fuck, oh god," and Jennifer was swallowing, relaxing her throat to take in as much of him as she could. She sucked him until no more was left and he began softening in her mouth. She let him slide out with a light smack and she used the back of her hand to wipe at the come that ran down her chin.

Crawling up his body she laid against his chest despite the fact that he was trying to squirm away, his flaccid dick now laying against his thigh. "Where are you going?" She murmured against his chest and he raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"To return the favor."

She shook her head and took his hand, trailing it down her stomach and into her a sweat pants. He held his breath as his fingers ghosted over the thin fabric covering her center, already hot and damp from her arousal.

She moved the fabric aside and ran his fingers in between her folds, letting him feel her.

"Feel how wet I am for you," she murmured, her lips against his neck, blowing her hot breath against his skin. "We have time for all that other shit later. I want you inside of me. Now."

Josh squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how many times he's been with Jennifer, he never gets used to how filthy her mouth is in bed. He loves it. But he's still sensitive from his last orgasm.

"I'm going to need a minute."

As if she didn't hear him, her hand was already trailing down his stomach, ghosting over his thighs and she grasped his soft cock, stroking him.

"Oh fuck, Jen..." Josh grunted and he propped himself up on his elbows again. This woman was relentless, but she was his.

"Do you know how wet giving you head gets me? I love it so much," She purred as she tugged on him and he gasped, feeling the smallest of stirrings in his groin. "I love everything about your cock, Josh, especially how it feels inside me."

He began to harden, amazing himself at his own stamina and Jen hummed in approval. "Fuck yes." She used both hands, stroking him faster and twisting her palms at the tip which she knew he liked. Soon he was throbbing and she was pushing him up the bed, never letting go of his cock.

Jennifer shucked her sweat pants, along with her panties, off before straddling him, his erection pulsing against her thigh as he reached up and removed her tshirt, her breasts spilling out on display for him.

"Your beautiful," he murmured as one of his large hands reached up to cup her breast, his thumb flicking and hardening her nipple further.

His hands flew to her hips as she guided him between her folds, using the tip of him to tease her clit and she gasped before lining him up with her entrance.

"Condom." Josh gritted his teeth, his self control hanging on by a thread as he slid across her folds.

"I'm on the pill, it's okay, it's okay, you know that," she pushed down on him, taking him inch by inch inside of her, "oh fuck."

Once he was to the hilt she stopped, adjusting herself to the size of him. It'd been awhile so she was suddenly glad she was on top. It wasn't that was unusually large, it was the width of him that stretched her.

"You okay?" Josh asked as he ran a hand up and down her back. The gesture was so tender and so full of love that Jennifer just nodded, biting her lip before beginning to rock against him.

"Unnhgf, fuck, Josh," she moaned, her fingers splayed against the light smattering of hair on his chest and he thrusted up to meet her hips.

"You feel so good, so tight." Josh grunted, driving into her harder as she began plucking at her own nipples, her breasts bouncing with their movements.

"Fuck, Josh, ummmph, touch me, rub my clit, Pl- please" she practically moaned in between thrusts. He didn't have to be told twice, his fingers found her sensitive nub and swirled around it and her walls clenched around him and he swore, he wasn't going to last much longer and he needed her to come first.

"Come for me," he panted as he pressed his fingers harder into her clit, driving into her so hard that all that could be heard in the hotel room was the colliding of skin.

"Uhhhgn, Josh, I'm almost there, almost there," and then he pinched her clit and she was calling out obscenities and the Lord's name along with his own, her walls milking him of his own orgasm.

The lay coupled for what seemed like several hours but were really just several minutes and soon Jen rolled off of him, his cock falling from her and they both winced at the loss of contact. She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips before murmuring something about going to clean her self up.

Several minutes passed before she emerged from the bathroom, still naked as could be and Josh smiled, his eyes roaming her body and if she stayed this way too long he's be ready for another round soon.

She crawled in to bed and wrapped her arms around his middle, letting her chin rest on his shoulder. "Thank you," she sighed and he kissed her forehead.

"For what?"

"For coming."

He laughed and squeezed her sides gently, "I think you had a little help with that."

She wrinkled her nose, "Ew, don't be gross, you know what I meant." She looked around before swallowing thickly, "you know, for being here. I really have missed you."

Josh was silent for a minute before pulling her closer to him, "I know."

They laid like that way for several minutes and soon Josh heard a soft snoring and he smiled, pulling the blanket up around his girl before kissing the top of her head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jennifer."

Thoughts?


End file.
